Intertrigo is an unsightly inflammation of skin that typically develops at the site of body folds due to chafing of warm, moist skin. It typically causes discomfort in the form of itching and burning. Intertrigo usually occurs on the underside of the breasts of women and is more prevalent in the case of women having large breasts. However, intertrigo can also develop in other areas where body folds cause the skin to remain warm and moist for prolonged periods. For instance, intertrigo sometimes also develops on areas of the inner thighs, the armpits, the underside of the belly, behind the ears, and the web spaces between the toes and fingers.
It is normally difficult to cure intertrigo or to alleviate its symptoms. In fact, some people have continuously suffered from intertrigo over a period of many years. There is accordingly a need for a simple, safe, and cost effective cure for this malady.